I'll always love you
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: The first oneshot i ever wrote.Sonic sees amy transform into an angel, and Amy leaves, unknowingly flying into eggman's base and capture. She thinks that nobody loves her like they used to, but will Sonic change that theory?


_I'll always Love You- Sonamy One shot_

_Amy was acting weird again. She did so every time the moon was full. She would leave and completely vanish. The others were perplexed; she never did this when she was younger. Now, at the ripe age of 17-, she was all over the place. Amy had changed a lot, though. She no longer had the plain red dress and boots. She'd grown out of it at 13 and began to dislike the color red. She now often wore some jean cutoffs, rainbow converse, a slightly v-necked green and yellow tie-dye shirt, and maybe a pair of earrings. She no longer wore the headband, but she kept her gloves and golden bangles. She had also filled out, as well. Amy had gone from flat as a board, to bigger and fuller than Rouge. She had also gained some major junk in the trunk. Her quills had grown down to her waist and had developed some dark red stripes. Her three short bangs had also grown out, reaching the top of her ebony nose and nearly covering her left eye. They also had the red stripes. _

Amy was also much more mature and grounded. She stopped chasing Sonic the same time she outgrew the dress, and sometimes didn't even talk to him. She never squealed or blushed or day dreamed. Now a day she slept, trained, ran, and sometimes climbed a tree and just stared at the sky. Amy still cried some times, though not for the same reasons. She was more like Shadow when it came to emotions, she didn't reveal much, and never spoke of them. Amy had also grown to be addicted to apples, and other fruits. She was still a great cook, rivaling even Vanilla's talents. She also had developed other talents that caught the eye. Amy was in a band- the leader. And it was the best band in Mobius. She named it, _The Thorns of a Rose._ She played guitar, sung, danced, and rocked. She always got a full house at all of her shows. She also had her own solo act, via radio. She also gained a lot of speed and strength, much to the team's pleasure.

Plenty of her traits remained the same, though. Her temper, for one. Another was her impulse to go along with the team when it came to Eggman, often saying that it was "_unfinished business" _and that would be all. With her new abilities, it wasn't a problem. She was still a sister to Cream, and Amy's kind nature and knowledge in medicine and injuries only increased over time. Her new nature still bothered the team, though. Especially when she disappeared during the full moon. However, it didn't bother anyone like it did Sonic. He tried to follow her when she left, but he would lose her each time. He worried for the pink female like nothing else before. You see Sonic had changed as well. He stopped running away when Amy first disappeared; when she was went nearly insane looking for her. Then he started to notice her change, physically and mentally, and it worried him even more. He also gained speed over time. Now, at 18, he could run at nearly the speed of light.

Then when she came home, she stayed in her room, or hid in the trees, away from everyone. She also ignored him, especially when the full moon was coming around. Then there was the first full moon. Whenever the week of the first full moon rolled around, she was extremely moody and cried like when she younger: a lot. She also kept talking in her sleep, screaming Eggman and other names in a foreign language. She was worst on that day. She completely ran off, like Sonic and didn't come back until everyone was asleep. He now dreaded the moon, whilst Amy loved it, but not when it was full. Sonic always worried, always tried to get to her, even sharing his chilidogs with her-as he'd seen she LOVED them and even made her own recipe for them- to try and get near her again, but she always was able to blow it off and be alone.

So this time, everyone expected her to act as usual: to be gone and distant, as it was that day of the first full moon. The day hours were extra moody. She had only said that it was her mother's 41 birthday. Everyone knew that Amy's family had died. They understood if she was upset, but they didn't want to be near her. Sonic was not having it. Night rolled around, and Amy opened her window and pulled back the curtains and up the blinds, so the pure white light of the moon could hit her, and she could change. She peeked around her door one more time, and then shut the door quietly. What she didn't know was that Sonic had slunk in at the last second and was hidden in the darkness. Amy crawled into bed, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, they glowed a light blue, creating an eerie, ghostly like glow a few feet in front of her. She blinked and the light flashed. Amy sighed and arose out of bed and tiptoed to her closet. If it weren't for her eyes, Sonic wouldn't have been able to keep track of her; she was silent as death.

She leaned in, and pulled back out, holding a thin blanket. She wrapped it around herself, leaving her shoulder blades and upper back exposed. Then she walked in front of the open window, and stood completely still, waiting. Then, the clouds pulled back, and a brilliant beam of moonlight shot through the window and wrapped itself around Amy. She inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes; she didn't like to see the change. Sonic however, did see. All over her, strange patterns began to curl around her body, snaking up her neck, and creating a bright white light, making the blanket glow. He was mesmerized, it was beautiful, and he didn't understand why she hid this from everyone for two years. Then, something else happened. Amy began to grow wings! They were a glittering brown, with golden, white, and red specks on them. They continued to unfurl, until they finally were extended- 20 feet across, from wing tip to wing tip. He could almost touch one of the long feathers.

Then, Amy's shorts and t-shirt were flung onto the bed rapidly, and a glimmering, silver satin dress manifested over her body. It hung loosely, but her curves fit right into them. Sonic thought he saw a halo form over her head, but then it faded away. Amy shook her wings a little, brushing the walls. Then she turned around, and took Sonic by surprise once more. Her quills were fanned out, floating and curled delicately. A golden and sapphire necklace hung loosely around her neck; it's charm a large silver heart with a ruby-rimmed edge and a peach colored pearl in the center. Her wings were completely white on this side. She looked like she did when she was younger: An innocent aura radiating from her, a gentle emotion- though sad- showed on her features. Then her eyes. A pure white as well, she appeared to be looking into space. Her hands were away from her body, reaching out into the air. Her fingers were stretched, and her middle and ring fingers were touching, while the others were spread, like when she was younger and she couldn't see at night.

Sonic was nearly crying in awe, she was so beautiful- she simply radiated pure energy. He loved her wings especially; they were so pretty and delicate. He suddenly felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of his heart. Usually he would run away but now he embraced it. He knew what is was now. He loved Amy Rose. He loved with every fiber of his being. He loved her eyes, whatever form or color they were. Sonic loved her color, the rosy pink primary coat, and the delicious peach/vanilla secondary. He loved her body, and he loved her personality, no matter how different it had become. He was too blind to see it before, but now, Sonic nearly slapped himself for being such an idiot.

Amy placed a hand to the wall, and he felt a weird energy fill him up, and then just as quickly as it came, it left, and Amy's mouth opened to let out a gasp. The first noise she'd made in a while. "What are you doing in here, Sonic? You weren't supposed to be here, to see me like this!" She yelled, pulling him from his hiding spot. She glared downwards, but her hand was still on his shoulder. "I'm not beautiful, I'm a freak! Look at me Sonic! What do you see?" She demanded immediately, as if she could read his mind. Amy winced, she could read his mind, ever since she turned 15, she could read every thought the team had every thought people she met had, and sense their feelings- worry, lust, uncertainness. "What you think you see is an angel, but really, I'm a freak that has horrible secrets, and scares every thing and everyone away. I'm a monster! Stop it! Just go away! _**Go away**_!" She yelled at him, pushing him. She had more strength than before, so a simple push made him fly out of her door, and wake everyone else up. Amy heard their minds awaken, and she turned back and jumped out of the window, her wings folding back to fit through.

Sonic slowly got back on his feet, and as he watched her go, he wondered how she was able to make a response before he could say what he was thinking. Then it hit him; she could read minds! Then her eyes, and her hands, and the way she looked down, she was blind. So this is what she was hiding. The others gathered out into the hallway, and immediately began to ask questions. All he would say was "_She's an angel, with a wonderful talent." _

Amy unfurled her long wings and flapped hard, gaining altitude. Her mind was buzzing; people's wondrous gazes and thoughts only added fuel to her burning fire of self-hatred. Sonic's especially. He loved her, and thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his 18 years of life. Then he figured out two of her most powerful secrets- she was blind, and could read minds. But reading minds wasn't the only mentally powerful thing she could do. He still had some things wrong.

Amy clenched her fists. _"Stop thinking I'm so wonderful, pretty, if you really knew, you'd all is trying to capture me and kill me, cursing my name." _She thought. She wanted to just die, but her duty in the morning would be too much to leave. If she could even come back. When she would, she'd be pestered with questions and wrong thoughts, it was enough to drive her insane. She flew on, pulling her blanket closer to her, to try and hide her tattoos that marked what she was. The worst part of this form was the past behind it. She was the last of her kind, they were all killed-even her parents and younger siblings- by Eggman. She growled, feeling her fangs grow and more come in, she ran her tongue gently over them, she had every right to raid his base now, and kill him for what he did in a lust for their energy, their power. He was the one who blinded her, because she fought back, and got hurt. She had dealt with this pain since she was 3 years old.

She didn't want anyone to know, because it would hurt too much. She hated revealing her emotions, it hurt too much and all she got from it was pity and a pat on the back. She hated it when people tried to cheer her up; it was only out of pity, not because they worried for her. Amy continued to fly way up in the sky, she enjoyed flying, but the downside, was she couldn't see, so she had to rely on her power to grasp a view of her surroundings by touching something. That was how she'd found Sonic, she first heard his thoughts, and thought he was dreaming, but she checked just in case, and there he was, hiding in the darkness behind her nightstand, watching every thing. Amy pushed Sonic out of her mind; she didn't want to think about it.

Amy continued to fly, feeling the cool air whip against her, she was going at least 100 mph. She sighed, feeling her eyes water. She missed her old life among her people. Her parents were the king and queen, and she was the eldest. She enjoyed being looked up by everyone in the spirit world and her planet, and she enjoyed making them happy. Amy smiled a little. Her father was a little stern and hotheaded, but she loved him with all of her heart. He was the one who put determination in her soul, and her strength. He made her strong. Her mother was the gentle one who stood up for herself and who she loved. The best queen since the beginning. Amy felt one tear slide down her cheek; her mother was her favorite. She cared for her, and gave Amy her feminine charm and character. Amy got her beauty from her mother, and all of her other girly traits. Everything else came from her father or other members of her family. Amy felt more tears come down, and she knew she had to stop and cry, or she'd lose control and get hurt.

She found a solid oak tree-her favorite- and nestled on one of the top branches. Her lightweight and nimble reflexes allowed her to rest here. She leaned against the tall trunk, and bawled. OH! She missed everyone, her friends, family, everything! Eggman just had to destroy it all! She screamed in agony, and shook in tremors from her tears. She clenched her muscles and punched her leg; if she hit the tree it'd snap in half. Amy clutched at her chest; the heartache was so much to bear. The moon gleamed down at her, making her glow. As she released her sadness, the stars twinkled above her. Amy sensed the change but paid it no mind, the stars could blow up and she wouldn't care. She grasped the necklace. The heart rested in the hollow of her neck. If felt cold, despite the warmth of the night. It was a gift from her parents she received on her 3rd birthday, the day they died. She bit her lip, hard, to keep from screaming like a banshee. That reminder struck her heart hard; she felt it shatter into a million pieces, each one stabbing her as they went deeper into her soul.

Amy heard a noise, and immediately quieted, sending a pulse of energy from her hand. It went all around, into the trees, the animals, and sent a wave back to her, like a sonar screen. She scanned on for miles meticulously. If she spotted anyone within a 12-mile radius, she would take off and hide further into the woods. Everything was nearly clear, then BAM! A rustle in the bushes, 4 miles away sent an alarm to her. She immediately scanned it; a large Eggbot was headed her way, probably guided by heat vision and the sound of her sobbing. Amy silently unfurled her wings, and flapped hard. She was pushed at least 15 feet into the warm air, and she stroked hard and fast, gaining more altitude and distance between her and the robot. She huffed and gasped for a moment before finding a cool pocket, where she rested and flapped effortlessly, staying a float. Then she flew north, staying in the cool pocket high up in the air, where she couldn't be seen.

She was almost in the clear when a sudden pain hit her leg; she winced and grasped it, still trying to keep aloft. Amy felt blood trickle between her hands, and drip off of her feet. "Crap." She mouthed. Then a heavy cloak fell on her, knocking her off of her concentration and making her plummet to the ground. She flapped hard and fast- the humid, thick warm air made it harder to fly- and she flailed her arms about, trying to find the cloak. Then she placed a hand on her chest, and felt her own sonar energy course through her. She found the cloak: on her back, trapping her wings. She tried to reach around and pull it off, but the large cloak blocked the way, by pulling in her wings slowly, so she couldn't reach. She almost reached the clasp when she slammed into a tree. It knocked the breath out of Amy with a loud "whoosh" and she peeled off of the tree and slammed into sharp branches, and earning herself plenty of cuts and nasty bruises.

Amy landed on the ground with a deep thunk. She weakly pulled herself up, hissing as the pain spread to her arms. She felt more blood flow out of her shoulders, knees and head. She tried to move her wings, but it hurt her shoulders more, and besides, they were folded against her back, and trapped inside the cloak. Someone must've known she could fly and trapped her wings so she couldn't do so. She tried to think whom, but her head was throbbing and she could barely think. She stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in her knees and legs. She was wobbling so she leaned against the tree she fell off of. She attempted to send a sonar wave and get a grasp of where she was, but all she got was another sharp pain in her head and no views. Amy gasped and sat back down, running her hand through her quills and moaning in frustration. "Son of a Bitch! Now how am I going to get back to base now?" She criticized.

"HOHOHO! I think I shot well this time, eh Bokkun?" A voice hooted. Amy's head snapped up and she turned in the direction she heard it. Of course! Eggman would know besides herself and Sonic, but how did he find her? "Yes sir! Nice blind shooting! Hehehe! I can't wait to see our catch!" Bokkun chirped. Amy growled; she didn't know she was this close to his base, if she got back, she'd alarm the team about it. The "if" was the major subject at hand, though. She felt a light shine on her, and she instinctively covered her eyes, but put it back down remembering she was blind. "Well what do you know? It's our little escapee! How is your mother, I do recall that it's her birthday! Oh yes, she's dead isn't she? Silly me!" Eggman taunted. Amy hissed, how dared he mock the family he murdered in front of the only survivor?

She wobbly stood, baring her fangs. "Hngh, she'd be 41 now if it weren't for you! And my father would be 43 this September!" Eggman shrugged. "The couple was no good to my weapon anyway, as you recall. Neither were the children nor the entire population. Of course you got away and totally screwed it. You see, I still have that weapon, and with your death, your built-up power will provide better than all of the others!" Amy gasped and controlled her urge to charge at him. She was in no condition to do so, and she didn't know the terrain well enough to engage a blind fight. "Does that surprise you? It shouldn't, after all, you'll be with your pathetic race of people and your family won't you?" Eggman asked. That did it, Amy screamed and rushed him at a blinding speed, jumped in the air, and landed a swift kick in the heart of Eggman's machine. It sputtered, but didn't fall. Amy did fall back to earth, hurting her already damaged back.

"Why you annoying pest! I was going to keep this a secret, but now, everyone will know of your defeat! Even your lover boy Sonic! I can't wait to see his face when I've killed his greatest weapon and lover!" Eggman scolded. Amy's face went from rage and fury, to completely blank. She had forgotten about him. Then she was actually scared, people weren't supposed to know about her existence besides another member of the team. If this went live, she'd be in major trouble. "We'll see about that, you murderer. Besides, we aren't like that. He'll find another girl like all other guys." Amy sneered. Eggman's face went hard and he called for another robot. A presence Amy hadn't felt or heard before came from behind and whacked the side of her head. Amy was completely unconscious, another stream of crimson blood pouring out of her head and flowing across her dirty cheek and face.

Sonic and the others were wide-awake now, all in a station and working away to find Amy. They were in the X-Tornado, bright lights and sonar machines going all over the area. Sonic was explaining everything that he knew. "First thing I saw was her eyes, before anything happened; they changed to the same color as Tails's eyes, and glowed. That was how I kept track of her. Next thing, she just stood at the window, then the moonlight hit her and she totally transformed! She started glowing, and I saw crazy tribal tattoos appear all over her. Then I saw something white come out of the space between her shoulder blades. It got bigger and I realized they were wings! They were a glittering light brown, with golden, white, and ruby specks on them. The wingspan was huge; they were at least 20 feet across. I could almost touch one of the feathers! Then her clothes flew, and sparkling chrome colored dress floated on her. It fit her curves just right, even though it was a little loose, and covered her feet."

He paused to breathe. "Then she turned around and dude I almost cried! The dress had little rainbow stripes when you looked at it at the right angel, and her wings from the front were completely white. Her quills kind of fanned out from her face and curled at the ends. She had this long necklace on. It was golden with a couple of sapphire gems in the chain. The charm was a large heart. It was silver too and had a ruby-rimmed edge. In the center was a peach-colored pearl. Her face was softer, like when she was younger, and she had that young innocence aura around her again. Then her eyes weren't blue; they were straight white and blank. It was like she was gazing into space. Her hands were spread out, except her middle and ring fingers were touching. I got a warm fuzzy feeling, and I felt happy." Sonic blushed. "Then I knew that, well, I loved her. Then Amy touched the wall and I felt a weird energy fill me up, then leave just as suddenly. She then found me. Amy pulled me out of my spot, and her touch was soft. I was going to tell her what I felt, but she got angrier, and talked before I could even answer. She disagreed with everything I thought and I swear I thought she read my mind."

"She then pushed me, and I got it, she was two things: able to read minds, and she was blind. Amy flew out of the window before you could see her. She thinks she's a monster, but I know she's an angel. All the way. So we have to find her and explain." The others were shaken. This was what their friend had been hiding for two years. "Why would she hide something so wonderful?" Cream asked, confused. She too, loved Amy and didn't understand why Amy hid this. "I don't know, but she calls herself a monster and a freak." Sonic responded, shrugging. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Tails vowed with a determined expression. "I've picked up something." Sonic saw something glittering and floating delicately in the air. He reached out and grabbed it.

"So have I, I think it's one of her feathers. It feels so soft and silky." Sonic called out, caressing the feather with his fingers. It was just as he had described a glittering light brown with golden and ruby specks on the top, and pure white on the underside. Tails put the plane on autopilot and walked over to view the find. "That's what I was talking about. I'll scan it and it'll be easier to pick up her trail." He said, gently taking it from Sonic. Tails placed it on a blue and green scanner and a red light shot out and spread over the feather. It did this for a minute or so, and then the scanner beeped. "DNA tracing shows that this feather belongs to Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Now tracing route." It said robotically. All was silent, and then it beeped again. "Subject is located at Eggman's base at 30 degrees west, 93 degrees south." It concluded. Tails stared. "I didn't think his new base was that close to us, we'll be there in about ten minutes. I hope she's alright." He thought aloud, turning to the plane to put in the coordinates.

Sonic was confused as well. What was Amy doing at Eggman's base? He hoped she wasn't hurt in any way. He didn't think she knew how close it was either. Then, he saw more feathers, floating down in a straight line, like a trail. He reached out and grabbed more of them. "I've got more of them. I'm going on the wing." He instructed. Sonic crawled through the open window, and stood on the left wing, grabbing as many feathers as he could hold, and then giving them to one of the other members to give to Tails. So far he'd passed three hand fills to them. Then, a scent filled his nose; it smelled like salt, and a combination of mangos and pomegranates. He recognized it- Amy, and tears.

"Hey, I've caught her scent, turn here!" He yelled. Tails turned the plane as he said. Then he smelled blood- Amy's blood- along with that the scent of oil, and Eggman. "Oh no!" he thought. "Tails! I got her blood as well! She's hurt, speed it up!" He yelled inside. Tails grunted and Sonic felt the plane speed up immediately. Amy was like Tails's mother. She tended to him when Sonic wasn't around, and sometimes taught Tails a few things. He couldn't live with himself if he lost her. Soon they reached the base, and it was highly active, as if Eggman was expecting him to arrive and fight. Sonic growled; he smelled more blood over clouding Amy's fruity scent. "What have you done with Amy Eggman? She wouldn't have laid on her back with her tail between her legs for you."

Amy woke up painfully. Her wings were still trapped, and her wounds were festering and swelling up. Her head ached and she knew she had broken her arm, and probably fractured her leg. Either way, she was messed up. Amy sat up, grunting and holding her arm, yep, definitely broken. She suddenly saw a screen with Eggman's symbol on it. Amy growled. She was pissed right now. Suddenly the screen turned on, revealing Eggman's face, and the teams'. "Oh crap," she said. In the corner was a reflection of her face. It was bruised and had a good bit of cuts.

"Eggman!" Amy and Sonic yelled at the same time. "Oh dear, who should I answer first? My blue rival or the lovely pink female that ruined my plans so long ago?" Eggman asked aloud, causing Sonic to notice Amy, and he froze up. Tails popped up behind him, followed by Cream and everyone else. They gasped and Amy hid her face behind her bangs. "Don't say my name! No stop thinking about it! Don't do it!" she mentally pleaded, but to no avail. "A-Amy? Is that you? WH-What happened to you?'' Sonic asked, blinking away tears. She had lost her regal glow, and looked battered and destroyed, as if the beautiful woman he saw was only a dream, and the girl he loved was nothing but a cracked and dull shell of a girl.

Amy stiffened at the intensity of Sonic's thoughts, and turned her face away, confirming the team's suspicions. Suddenly the team was rushing her with questions and wrong ideas, and Amy began to shake, frustration and hatred building up in her, she did her best to contain it like she always did, but this time there was a little crack... and it exploded into a humongous hole, and her emotion poured out of it. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT I AM? CAN YOU HANDLE IT? AND DON'T THINK YES, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE LYING TO YOURSELVES AND ME! HOWEVER, I'LL DO IT, I'LL TELL YOU, JUST TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" She exploded. The team shut up, and Eggman smirked, this was just what he expected. Victory and a show. "I'm an angel, ok? I'm the last one left, because EGGMAN killed them all. I tried to fight him, and I got hurt, and that explains why I have the eyes of a blind girl."

"I was also the princess, and now that I've grown, I have the most power ever. I was only 3 Eggman! You evil egg shaped asshole! You ruined my life; you killed everyone in front of me, trying to steal all of my people's power!" Amy admitted, crying a little. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO IT! MY MOTHER AND MY SISTERS! MY SISTERS WERE ONLY BABIES! WHY?" Amy screeched, breaking down, tears of red and white streaming down her cheeks. Sonic and the team gasped, and they turned to Eggman. They had never known about this! What he did was more evil and cruel than everything he'd done before topped all together! Sonic growled. He remembered that was how he'd found Amy on little planet. She was bruised and crying and shaking, as if she had gone mental. Now he knew why. Amy was so young! "How could you Eggman? I never thought you could stoop that low." Sonic hissed his fur and hackles rising in anger.

Eggman 'hmped'. "Thanks to the pink sob story, it

Was a complete failure! She flew out of my firing range, and depleted my ultimate weapon of all of its power! To think that I had to go through all of the trouble of killing those annoying people, and for what? It was useless with out pinky down there!" He complained. Amy shuddered, and stood up, ignoring the fiery pain in her legs. Eggman had crossed her last barrier, this time; she would avenge her people, regardless of what the team had taught her to do! He had no regard for her, or any remorse for what he did! None! Amy couldn't describe the feeling of her anger, nor her agony on that day. Amy was seeing red, and darn it, she was going to GET EGGMAN!

Amy felt a surge of strength return to her body, and she tore through the barrier containing her wings. A strange wind blew around her, whipping her dress and quills about her face and legs. Her fangs had nearly filled her mouth, long and numerous, ready to tear anything apart. Instead of an angel, Amy had the firepower, malice, and fearful attitude and demeanor of a crazed demon! Just as Eggman and the team turned to nearly faint at her appearance. Amy spoke. _**"Eggman, you better hide your pathetic fat self in a hole where I can't find you. The second I do, your skin will be hanging on a rod next to your head!"**_ She shouted. Her voice wasn't like it was, even when she was angry. It had many people in it, like all the souls of the innocent people that died found sanctuary in Amy's body, and they were putting it to use.

All Sonic and Eggman could see were teeth in Amy's mouth, and blood trickling down her face and sticking to her fur. Her arm and leg were twisted horribly out of shape, and yet Amy seemed to take no notice of it. Her eyes were shielded by her bangs, and her hands were curled into intense fists. She stalked close to the giant screen, and with an evil smile, she blasted the screen with a telekinetic charge! Eggman and the Team lost sight of her, and the black screen was cracked and sparks flew out of the center of the screen.

She turned, and punched the solid steel door out of her way. Then Amy began to slowly, deathly slowly, walk to Eggman, hissing all the while. Eggman hid in his pod, scared out of his shell of a body. The team was worried as well, what would happen once Amy got here? Would they be in danger from her too? Suddenly Amy appeared right in front of Eggman, kicking him with an axe kick so hard that his head snapped a full 360, breaking all the bones and killing him. Amy was still in her odd demonic state, and after feeling the satisfying feeling of revenge, smiled evilly. She just stood and stared at Eggman's lifeless corpse, and began to do as she threatened, she lifted his head clean off, and ripping a pole and sharpening it with a swipe of her nails, she impaled his head upon it, then skinning his body and tying it under the head. Amy then calmed down, her angelic radiance and glow appearing all around her again. She saw the blood all over her and the scared, cowering faces and bodies of her team…and collapsed, crying. The thoughts from everyone were just as she suspected: scared, afraid, and almost unknown. They didn't know who she was anymore.

Sonic slowly walked over, his hand stretched out and shaking from fear. "A-ames…I know you're in there. It's over." He cooed. Amy looked up with anger and sorrow in her eyes, and tears streaming down her face. "I knew this would happen, I KNEW IT! Now you all are scared of me, and you'll never see me the same again, like I wanted you too." She whimpered. Sonic found his courage and swooped over, pulling her into his arms. "They might, but I'll always love you. Nothing could change the way I feel. This can only intensify my feelings. Shush…. I'll always love you Ames, no matter what." Amy looked up at him, and ever so slowly, the two's lips met in a small kiss. Amy knew he wasn't lying then, and the two lived out their days with the same love in their hearts forever. If Amy ever felt doubt or hatred towards herself, Sonic would cheer her heart and soul up with those 4 little words that meant so much: "I'll always love you."

END! OMG THIS STORY TOOK FOREVER TO FINISH! I'M NOW WORKING ON A CHAPTER VERSION OF THIS STORY, SO WISH ME LUCK! MINDLESS CHAOS OUT!


End file.
